Walk away
by punk-angel-of-darkness
Summary: pan and trunks were best of friends but the key word there was WERE.rntrunks changed and now pan and him hate each others guts...but will trunks realize his mistake and will ether on realize their love? read read read! review or flame ( story finished!yea
1. you don't matter

" Goten how did this happen! He just………turned on us." Pan whispered as her and her brother gotten sat near the river in the forest behind their house.

" I don't……know."he answered confused on what just happened moments ago.

" our band was doing great! We got a gig and everything ………….but he just upped and left, but worst of all he left us for those sluts and assholes!!" pan sighed as she threw a rock into the stream.

_Flashback:_

" _you guys really need to grow up." Trunks sighed as he and his other friends stood around gotten and pans gang: them, bra, uub, Robbie and Clair._

" _you asshole how could you like these people!" pan fumed looking disgusted at the people that surrounded trunks._

" _they're my real friends panny …………." Trunks smirked as pan's ki went high._

" _come on you guys we don't need him………………you were changing a little trunks but now you've just crossed the line." Gotten stated as he and everyone but pan walked away._

" _go run your little punk-ass home panny…before your brother worrys." Trunks mocked while his 'friends' snickered._

_It was true though pan's group was the only punks in the whole school or maybe even area … That's why everyone hated them…………trunks was like her but now he was like them._

_A jock/preppy ass,_

" _so your girlfriend is the slut I see!"pan laughed as she saw trunks arm around marron but inside it hurt her._

" _don't call her a slut pan! You're the cheap poor kid who can't afford clothes!" he snickered._

_It was true pan wore guys baggy jeans with tares in the knees, a blue spaghetti strap shirt, chains around her neck and on her pants, her black hair had blue highlights,_

_She had a dragon tattoo on her arm but it wasn't giant, she had skull earings, and black eyeliner, black lipstick and really worn out tennis shoes._

" _so! What I don't care what you think! The only thing I want to know is why you changed!" pan glared as the guys around trunks looked her up and down._

_It was also true she had a great body even trunks couldn't say no to that._

" _listen pan you and my old friend don't matter anymore they're gone and so is the stupid band." Trunks smirked as pan started walking backwards but still glared._

" _I can't believe I ever called you my best friend pretty boy and as for the band we don't need you." Before pan turned around she added one last thing._

" _I hate your guts and I hope you die I slow and painful death…… with that slut marron." Pan turned around and walked away her footsteps echoed in the halls and the last thing trunks heard was the school door slam shut and his last memory before he fully turned into somebody he wasn't was of pan walking away from him._

**I tried not to make it to corny but I want it so pan and trunks hate each other…..4 now hahahahahahaha.**

**Anyway I know its short but its my first chap/ fic and want people to review then I'll write more or you could flame and I might change it but please review and I hope you like it ……………….i know I don't own DBZ or GT but a girl can dream you know and someday I know I WILL GET YOU DBZ AND WHEN I DO THERE IS NO GOING BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHA………………..and ain't sellin you on ebay unless someone trades me for inuyasha…………………………****and again sorry if its corny but I what pan and trunks to start off hating each other kk!**


	2. singing band prac

pan and goten lied on the ground for quite some time just starring up at the sky in disbelief that their life time friend was now gone.

He had been changing lately but they didn't know it would be this drastic!

' I guess it all started with ………… marron' pan thought as she looked at the clouds in the clear sky.

' he forgot about us when he met marron who acts like a innocent girl but she's not she started acting like him…. She adapted to what he wanted…… but then she showed herself and well e turned into them……….. I guess…. But I can't believe I had a crush on him……wait it wasn't a crush………I loved him.'

Pan's thoughts were soon interrupted by her brother,

" what are we going to do now I mean we just lost our best friend…" gotten looked over to pan who returned his gaze.

" Like he said g-ten we don't matter anymore…….and to us…… nether does he." Pan stated trying to hold back the tears.

' I wont cry, I never cry, I will not cry for him.'

later that night:

" you guys are lucky!" bra pouted as she set up her bass guitar to her amp,

" How?" pan asked as she set up her microphone next to her electric guitar.

" you don't have to live with trunks I do, he gives me dirty looks and everything ,

my dad wont even talk to him anymore….not that he really ever did but they don't spar,and that's telling you something's wrong with my dads type of father son relationship." Bra finished as the rest of the band members entered the room.

( ok gotten drums, pan lead singer and lead guitarist, bra bass guitar, uub plats acoustic guitar, my characters I made up are only they're friends and are not in the band.)

" so what are we going to play?" uub asked as he ripped on his guitar…( had to do that!heheheheh!)

" Avril Lavgne he wasn't!" pan simply said as she got ready, ( trunks this ones for you!) anger flashed in pans eyes as she looked around her basement.

Gotten looked at pan concern was in his eyes,

'she really did love him.' He thought before he yelled.

" 1 2 3 go!"

_there's not much going on today._

_I'm really bored, its getting late._

_What happened to my Saturday._

_Monday's coming, the day I hate._

_Sit on the bed alone, starring at the phone._

_He wasn't what I wanted what I thought no._

_He wouldn't even open up the door._

_He never make me feel like I was special._

_He isn't really what I'm lookin for._

_This is when I start to bite my nails._

_And clean my room when all else fails._

_I think its time for me to bail._

_This point of view is getting stale._

_Sit on the bed alone, Starring at the phone._

_He wasn't what I wanted what I thought no._

_He wouldn't even open up the door._

_He didn't make me feel like I was special._

_He isn't really what I'm looking for._

_Na na na na na na we've all got choices._

_Na na na na we've all got voices._

_Na na na na na stand up make some noise._

_Na na na na stand up make some noise._

_Sit on the bed alone, starring at the phone._

_He wasn't what I wanted what I thought no._

_He wouldn't even open up the door._

_He didn't make me feel like I was special._

_He isn't really what I'm looking for._

_He wasn't what I wanted what I thought no_

_He wouldn't even open up the door._

_He didn't make me feel like I was special._

_And I was special, cuz I am special._

_Na na na na na na na _

everyone stopped and starred at pan,

" that was great panny we are ready big time!" bra shouted jumping up and down.

" ya pan…….. but what are we gonna do for the show on Saturday?" uub asked throwing his arms around bra and pan playfully while laughing.

' don't know but I'm more worried about who's going to be there' pan frowned as a image of trunks came to her but all she wanted to do to him was hurt him.

' maybe I'm over my feeling s for him after all?' pan questioned herself as she sat down on the floor with her friends who left there instruments to talk.

" I know lets do…….. okay I don't know……." Gotten mumbled as he sat next to his sister.

" don't think to hard you might hurt yourself!" uub joked as gotten glared at him.

" well we have a week to practice and choose so……….. how about we order pizza and watch movies." Bra compromised and everyone agreed.

**okay its short and corny but I promise more TP hatred or maybe a little loven! Heheheheheheheheh hahahahahahahahahahahah hint hint hint hint hint!**

**Okay so review or whatever flame or whatever, yeah this chap is corny ( I think ) but trust me the next one is going to be awesome!!!!!!!!! Promise!**


	3. I HATE YOU

Pan woke up to find her self in bras bed room on a chair, she looked over to see on the bed was bra and goten cuddling, pan thought for a moment and then realized,

' we came over here after practice and watched movies.'

Pan got up from the recliner chair and walked over to bras door, opened it quietly and left.

Pan walked down the hall praying she wouldn't run into trunks, she was getting closer and closer to his door.

When she reached it she heard music……….korn? ……..

Pan noticed that the door was a crack open… she slowly peeked inside to see trunkses oh so familiar room.

She opened it more and noticed trunks wasn't there? ………………

Pan entered his room to see all the stuff he had in it before? Pictures of bra, gotten , him, and her on the walls along with punk rock, acid rock, and rap posters…….

he even still had his guitar?

' this can't be trunkses room anymore? If he did change he wouldn't have this stuff.'

A pang of foolish hope hit her heart but was brushed away by anger.

Pan froze when she heard the music turned off………..

" what do you want..GET OUT OF MY ROO BITCH!" it was trunks and he wsn't happy to see her as you can tell.

Pan thought for a moment as she watched trunks tap his foot and amazingly he must have just got out of the shower cause all he was in was a towel.

" DON'T YOU CALL ME A BITCH!!!! FUCKER I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU WANTED TO SPAR!!!!!!!! WE MAY HATE EACH OTHER BUT THAT'S WHAT WILL MAKE IT MORE INTERESTING……… OR ARE YOU SCARED OR DID YOUR SLUTTY GIRFRIEND SAY YOU COULDN'T FIGHT ANYMORE!" pan shouted and glared at the extremely hot trunks … the water dripping down his abbs and from his hair, the short lavender hair, his piercing blue eyes…. But this didn't effect pan anymore….

"" MY GIRLFRIEND IS NOT A SLUT AND FINE I'LL SPAR WITH YOU BUT ITS YOU FALT IF I KILL YOU!!!!" he shouted and walked back into the bathroom.

As pan walked out of the room,

Trunks slammed the door and walked over to the sink , he looked up into the mirror,

' that bitch calling my girlfriend a slut hmp, I hate her !!!! I'm not the one that changed she just hasn't grown up! Or her stupid brother who's poisoning my sisters mind….. '

another voice in his head began to speak,

' you don't love marron you only think you do…… the only reason her and her friends are with you is for the money you don't even like them your just trying to cover up feeling that your scared of………… of a certain female saiyan…………..'

trunks snapped back to what he thought was reality,

' I hate her and all of those losers.'

IN THE GR.

Pan began to take out her anger on a punching bag…..

" stupid asshole!"

she screamed as she punched the bag with all her might making it explode to the floor,

pan started to kick the air and punch.

" bitch hate him I HOPE HE DIES!"

pan screamed the last part and with out her noticing her hair flickered gold but returned black.

Trunks entered the room to hear pan scream about someone………him…. Deep down and I mean deep down trunks felt hurt but he let go of that and formed a ki blast in his hand…….

Pan felt him and the ki blast……….

When he fired she jumped up and did back flips until she was beside him,

Trunks starred in aw as he saw her body gracefully flip in full arches…… and dodge his ki blast.

Trunks shook his head………..

" lets get this over with………. But no flying……….just to make it………… interesting." he growled and got into a fighting stance.

Pan slowly backed up to the other side of the room and got into a fighting stance.

Trunks charged at pan and began to punch her but she easily blocked them……

Trunks made an attempt to punch her in the jaw… but she grabbed his fist and twisted his arm….. throwing him to the other side of the room.

Trunks hit the wall hard and he slid to the floor,

He quickly got up and began to fight,

_Every time we lye awake ,after every hit we tale_

_Every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet_

_Every room they kept awake, by every silent scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get, but I still don't miss you yet_

Trunks kicked pan in the ribs causing a sickening crack, pan screamed pain swept through her body but she wouldn't give up… she couldn't.

Both starred at each other for a moment… anger and hatred all they could see in each others eyes……

_Only when I stop to think about it……_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

Pan let out a scream and began to attack trunks… she managed to hit him in the groan…

Trunks doubled over in pain.

" what little trunks can't beat a girl!" pan smirked while she panted.

Trunks stood up and returned to a fighting stance……

" I've been going easy on you!" trunks stated and began to punch her but she blocked.

" wow you're a prep ass and a liar." Pan growled.

" shut up bitch, your just mad that I'm not your friend anymore….." trunks mocked in a baby voice.

Pan's ki raised………..

" trunks I'm not mad your not my friend….. I could care less I'm mad that out of all the people you had to choose losers!"

" you know your right that's why I have new friends." Trunks smirked.

" brief your gonna pay for what you've done!"

_every time we lye awake, after every hit we take._

Pan wiped blood and sweat away from her mouth.

_Every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet._

" give up pan………."

_Only when I stop to think about it………._

" pan your so weak… you're a disgrace to all saiyans!"

pan's ki sky rocketed,

her hair flickered from gold to black ………but soon it was gold and her eyes were no longer black they were now teal.

She powered up as far as she could go and screamed……..

" I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!"

_I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU_

_WHY DO I LOVE YOU_

_YOU HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT ME, WHY DO YOU LOVE ME_

Trunks froze at what he saw and heard but he stayed like that to long because he soon became pans punching bag.

Pan was blinded by anger and hatred she couldn't stop!

she watched as blood poured from trunkses mouth……but amazingly before he fell unconscious he remembered seeing pan walking away from him ...... then all he saw was darkness…….

But she didn't stop until……..

She was sent flying across the room by a ki blast.

She looked up to see trunks lying on the floor,

And vegeta stood in the door way his arm raised……

That was all she saw before she blacked out.


	4. death in a dream

**Waz up!!!! Hope all you guys like my story!!!! And I wanna thank my first three reviewers: sillydude, rei and mt first reviewer:R3mz1mlu you rock people!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Heres my new chap!!!!!!**

Pan woke for the second time that day not knowing where she was, she could hardly see or hear.

Pan looked around and realized she was lying on the briefs living room couch surrounded by tons of people.

" oh thank dende she's up!" pan heard a voice faintly say as two small arms rapped around her…….bra!

" panny you scared me dude what were you doing?" pan looked up at her brother who was trying to look angry but was failing.

Pan took notice to the other people in the room before she spoke……. Vegeta, bra, bulma, and her bro were all there……….

" where's that little fucker I'm gonna kill that bastered!" pan growled as bulma looked absolutely shocked.

" pan…………."

" listen brat if you mean my brat you nearly killed the low down creep." Vegeta half smirked half frowned at the fact that pan beat trunks but it was also the fact that trunks was his son.

" why did I black out like that…………………..?" pan asked as she sat up and looked at the now grinning manically group……well vegeta smirked and spoke.

" you went super pan."

' wow I went super and ……………vegeta said my name!' pan thought as she attempted to stand up but was pushed back down by gotten.

" no way girl your staying here we can't have you going on and killing my brother………………though I'd like to take a swing at him." Bra whispered the last part while gotten just nodded. While vegeta left them all and went to check on his son.

**upstairs in trunkses room. **

" trunks what the hell were you doing….i didn't raise you like this you little asswipe"

vegeta murmured to himself as he watched his bruised up son sleep from the door way but soon he left to go back downstairs.

_In trunkses dream._

_Trunks was walking down a ally way……_

' _where am i?' he thought as he saw all sorts of flashing lights and heard screams……_

_he began to run towards the light…………_

_he came to the end of the ally and saw police cars parked in a circle around something?_

_He saw some people crying while others looked horrified…._

_Trunks walked, invisible to the other people, towards the cars and what they were surrounding._

_What trunks saw was terrible….._

_A car that looked normal but it had smashed windows and dents in the one door………_

_by car he saw I teenager his age kneeling while holding on to a young girl in her teens._

_Trunks moved closer and saw that the boy was……… him! The lavender hair and all._

_The dream trunks moved towards the car pushing pat some police that tried to stop him but couldn't._

_The dream trunks opened the passenger side of the car and a dead body fell limply out still being held by the seat belt._

_Trunks moved closer to the dream trunks and the body only to have his heart feel like it was torn out._

_The body limply lied upside down on the seat hanging out the door blood dripped from what seemed to be a girls chest where at least 4 bullet wounds were………what happened to his panny………..his panny was dead._

_Dream trunks kneeled before her and untangled her from the car and held her in his arms._

"_I'm sorry pan its my fault I should have been there with you!..........i ………….love you panny." The dream trunks choked out._

_Trunks felt tears streaming down his face…. Trunks looked at the other people in the car…_

_Uub, gotten and his sister were all…….dead._

Trunks jumped up in his bed a cold sweat dripped down his face…..

Trunks soon snapped back to what he called reality…

" it was all a dream……." He sighed and fell back asleep.


	5. night fright

pan sat up on the couch, everyone had left saying she needed rest.

' how can I rest! After what happened………I turned super, nearly killed trunks, and I turned super!!!!!!!'

pan looked around the dark room, her eyes landed on a clock that read 1:16PM.

" I think I need food ."pan whispered to herself as she walked towards the kitchen.

Pan didn't bother to turn on the light, she just walked in and made her way to the fridge pan opened it and picked out some pizza from the night before, she carried the 2 boxes over to the table and began to slowly eat in the dark.

trunks woke with a start and in a cold sweat,

' why am I having the same dream………………it has to mean something….. just seeing my friends there……dieing and pan hanging there and me holding her……..after the first dream I took the place of dream trunks and I was the on holding her and crying……….it felt so real I can actually feel her limp body in my arms…and just seeing her there like that ripped my heart out…………..'

trunks sighed as he stood up and heard his stomach growl………

" better get food." Trunks chuckled to himself as he walked downstairs.

Trunks walked into the kitchen and flicked on the light, causing pan to jump and ended up falling out of her chair.

Trunks walked over to the fridge shaking his head………..

" freak."

Pan just glared and sat back down,

" there's nothing to eat!" trunks groaned as her searched through the fridge.

" you can have some pizza you know block head." Pan snorted as she pointed to the pizza on the table while she finished the piece in her hand.

Trunks frowned like a child of course but he was desperate and needed food.

Soon both were eating out their hearts content.

" sooooooooooo………… how's the band ?" trunks casually asked as he grabbed another slice of pizza.

Pan thought for a moment and decided to tell him the little fact………..

" well great and the fact that we have a gig tonight as in…….. 9:00PM

I think….." pan said confused….

" why are you so interested brief the band isn't yours anymore……….or wait it never was!" pan smirked as she watched trunkses face get red with anger.

" It doesn't matter to me pan I already told you that…..I just wanted to know if you guys came to your senses and were gonna give up on your stupid childish life and………. well….grow up!" trunks stood up roughly from the table pushing the chair he was sitting on to the ground.

" stop trying to play grown up trunks your not, and I'm not eather I'm 16 and want to have fun with my life…. Not going around like you and fucking every whore in west city!" pan screamed as she ran out of the room, but trunks pulled her by the arm.

" pan learn to grow up………your whole life is messed up ….you hang out with loners and freak gothic people!" trunk hissed as he pushed her into a chair.

" FUCK YOU TRUNKS! THEY'RE NOT FREAKS AND I AM GROWN UP AND I DON'T NEED YOU TO HOLD MY HAND……… MY LIFE IS NOT MESSED UP!  
I'D RATHER BE A FREAK THEN YOU ANYWAY!!!" pan screamed again but she pushed past him knocking him over.

Pan walked to the front door and blasted it open, then took off into the air her hair glowing gold.

Trunks stood up and ran after her, trunks took off into the air also turning super saiyan.

trunks felt the cold wind of night cut at his face in a chilling way,

trunks caught up to pan no problem,

when he was right beside her he tackled her to the ground.

Which they were about 65 feet in the air, trunks panicked as pan began to scream.

Trunks turned himself over so he was under pan, he tried to concentrate……….but couldn't.

" pan stop that fucking screaming!" trunks shouted in her face making her stop.

Right when they were about to hit the ground trunks pulled up so they were both hovering a foot above the ground.

Trunks looked down at pan who was clutching both his arms in fright from before, little strands of black hair fell onto her face, she was breathing heavily which in other words turned trunks on a little while a blush of red crept up on his cheeks.

Pan looked up at trunks and began shouting.

" YOU ASSHOLE PUT ME DOWN NOW!!! FUCKER I HATE YOU ! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!!!"

trunks sighed and dropped pan to the ground shaking his head,

" never thankful"

" thankful you the one who nearly killed me!" pan stated mellow dramatically.

" whatever." Trunks sighed as he began to fly away.

**Hope you like this chap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I hope you will review or even flame thanks!!!! And oh ya can't forget!!!!!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! But if you don't celebrate Christmas then have a great winter break! Later! **


	6. inner battles

"Argent fucker." Pan muttered as she turned around and walked in the other direction.

But thanks to saiyans super hearing trunks heard what she said, he flew back to the ground and landed in front of her.

" what did you call me bitch?" he fumed as he glared at her.

" I said you argent fucker, got a problem with that." Pan smirked, turning her back to him and walking away.

But trunks caught her arm spinning her around and pulling her towards him.

" don't walk away from me when I'm talking." Trunks growled as he held her closer.

" what are you gonna do about it?" pan asked trying to glare but couldn't, 'that growl was to sexy!"

trunks absentmindedly moved his grip with his one hand from her arm to her waist and his other hand pressed her back.

' What's happening !' pan's mind screamed as she felt his hands move.

Trunks continued to glare at her but also tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her closer.

" what the fuck is going on!!!!!!!' pan's mind continued to scream as she felt trunks pull her closer…….soon fear shone in pan's eyes.

' its like he's about to kiss me……but we hate each other!! I hate him ! he hates me! Dende help me!!!!!!!!!!!'

mean while in trunkses mind it was a battle of the truth and fate or lies and hatred.

' kami she's beautiful………. No I hate the little bitch………..so hot and sexy………. Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch…………….sweet and hot……………….marron marron marron marron……………….pan pan pan pan pan pan pan pan pan pan pan pan………………………..hate her………love her.'

Trunks slowly moved his head towards her and smirked at the fear that dripped from her features.

But then trunks chose the winner of the inner battle right then and there………

" you little bitch get away from me!" trunks shouted and pushed pan to the ground.

Pan jumped up and began to scream again,

" YOU ASSHOLE YOU WERE ABOUT TO KISS ME YOU GERK AND THEN YOU PRACTICLY SAY I WAS COMING ONTO YOU………………"

" me kiss you freak……..in your dreams!" trunks laughed and took off in the air leaving pan fuming in the middle of the night , in a forest while he gathered what just happened.

' what was I doing I almost kissed her!!!! My best fri………no she doesn't matter! I have friends and she's not one of them, besides I wouldn't kiss her I have marron.' Trunks continued to fly back to CC saying continually in his head …' I love marron, I love marron, I love marron, I love pan….no marron.'

Pan stood there shocked and fuming as she watched trunks fly away,

" I HATE YOU TRUNKD BRIEFS!!!!"

**okay I know its short and my writing isn't perfect …………………because I'm to lazy to correct if I forgot capitals or such……………anyway thanks for reviewing and review or flame………..( yawn) ni-gh-t………..i mean later! ( snore z z z z z z z z z z z z z, whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)**


	7. realization but it's to late or is it? l...

**Hi (yawn!) zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Later that night:

"Come on you guys hurry and get your crap in the car!!!!!!!!!!" a very angry bra hollered up the stairs of CC as she watched her three best friends running down the stairs and almost out the door.

" panny get your scrawny ass over here now!" bra ordered.

Pan obeyed and marched dramatically over to bra.

" mmmmmmmmmmmmmm I just wanna say I love what your wearing…it suits you!" bra grinned from hear to ear as pan sweat dropped.

Pan was wearing: a black tight T that had light and dark blue flames that matched her high lights, black kaki's with dozens of chains around her neck and on her pants, millions of bracelet's on her wrists and really worn out shoes.

Pan and bra made their way to the car, got in and….. well drove away.

IN THE CAR:

" are we there yet!" gotten complained.

" no" uub calmly said.

5 mins later.

" we there yet" gotten slid down in his seat.

" no!" bra sighed annoyed.

5mins later

" how about now?" gotten asked.

" no gotten." Pan stated a little louder then she meant to.

2mins later.

" we there yet?" gotten groaned.

" NO!" bra, pan and uub all shouted madly.

2mins later.

Before gotten could even open his mouth….

" SHUT THE HELL UP GOTEN!" all three teens shouted.

"don't even know what I was going to ask…………." Gotten mumbled.

" let me guess….'are we there yet'" pan mimicked her brothers voice.

" well are we?" gotten asked confused at why everyone turned in there seats and glared.

Soon everyone was silent as uub drove down the road,

Bra turned and looked at the cars driving behind them…..

" hey…that's a cc car?!" bra pointed to a black car behind them that had cc's license plate.

" oh dende that's…..trunks!" she added surprised as she recognized the car.

" what?!" pan turned around and watched the people in the car talk and laugh…..she caught a glimpse of violet hair.

" shit!"

IN THE CAR:

" why are we going anyway?" trunks asked confused as he fallowed uubs car.

" so sweetie we can see them suck so bad and then laugh at them!" marron giggled as she clutched to trunkses arm.

Trunks rolled his eyes….

' god I didn't know anyone could be so damn annoying !' trunks thought as he looked disgustedly at marron when she wasn't looking.

Soon both cars reached the club where pan's band was singing, it was a pretty cool place even trunks couldn't lie about that!

Pan, gotten , bra and uub set their stuff up on the stage (trunks and marron went in the front row of the club), while the announcer welcomed them….

" Wazzzzzzzzzz up people!!!!! ( crowd roars)

we've got a treat for you tonight!!!!!!!!!!!!( screams from the crowd of pure excitement.)

" welcome pg-13! (couldn't find a good name? sorry people.)"

" pan what are we playing?" uub asked as he plugged in his guitar.

Pans gaze fell on trunks who starred back up at her.

" just fallow my lead."

Everyone agreed and pan shouted before they started.

" READY LETS ROCK THIS PLACE!"

_I could be mean ,I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

(pan starred down at trunks and continued to sing.)

_I could be fake , I could be stupid_

_You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way_

_You are wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me,you were only in my way_

_You are wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way_

_You are wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_I could be cold, I could be ruthless_

_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be weak, I could be senseless _

_You know I could be just like you_

(Pan's eyes did not move from trunkses)

_you thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way_

_you are wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_you thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way_

_you are wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

pan's eyes fiiled with hatred towards trunks andher ki rose high and trunks felt guilty)

_you thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way_

_you are wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_all I've known_

_is I can't take living with you_

_I'm my own_

_So I wont turn out the way you want me to_

_You thought you were there beside me, you were only in my way_

_And you were wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!_

_You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way_

_You are wrong if you think that I'l be just like you!_

_You thought you were there to guide me. You were only in my way_

_And you are if you think that I'll be just like you_

_I could be weak, I could be fake_

_You know I could be just like you._

The band stopped and pan took a deep breath and bowed.

Trunks just looked at her pain shone in his eyes and………regret.

Pan ran over to her bro who came out from behind his drums and hugged him…

Gotne noticed trunks expression and whispered in pan's ear.

" I think he's sorry."

" pan turned and returned her gaze at trunks a weird emotion shone in her eyes but was replaced with anger and hate.

" I don't care! He doesn't matter anymore!" pan spat and walked off stage.

Behind stage pan saw a group of guys leaning against the wall, one motioned for her to come here.

Pan walked over to the guys and spoke rudely.

" what the hell do you want?!" she snapped and the guy that motioned her towards them chuckled.

" feisty chick are we?!"

"loser!" pan said and was about to walk away before she was pulled back to the guy.

" loser am I well slut give me something." He whispered in her ear.

Scaring her half to death.

" what?"

" 'bout some fun you know…… me you a room….with a bed…"

pan turned around and slapped the guy.

" you perverted asshole!" and pan walked away not hearing the guy whisper.

" I'll get you for that bitch and you wont like it." As he lifted the end of his shirt up showing a gun as his friends laughed.

Trunks wasn't having fun at the club but he soon became angry with pan because she was ignoring him……but after what he did who wouldn't?

Pan danced with a few guys and with bra, her bro and uub, drank a little and soon they were on their way home.

Pan and the others got into uubs car and drove off, little did they know they were being fallowed.

Trunks watched his old friends that now hated him drive away, while marron clung still to his arm………….

" come on baby lets get a room upstairs!" marron giggled as she pulled trunks back inside the club.

' yeah ( sigh) maybe it'll keep my mind off of pan.' He thought as marron began to kiss him.

It was a silent ride home for pan…….bra began to talk to gotten about how they should go and find a club in west city to perform at.

While pan talked to uub……….

" omg uub drive faster I want to go home."

" I thought you had fun?"

" I did I just……..i'm tired."

" then go to sleep we have an hour before we get home."

Pan lied her head on her arm and leaned against the door.

Pan looked out at her rearview mirror and saw a car…..its head lights blinked six times.

Pan sat up.

" what's wrong?" bra asked braking her conversation with gotten.

" that car just blinked 6 times." Pan said pointing to the car behind them.

" no……….uub drive faster no!" bra panicked.

" why?" he asked.

" just go faster now!!!!"

uub obeyed but then pan asked .

" bra dude whats wrong?" she laughed.

" it's not funny pan! I was watching cops once and it said if a car blinks at you 6 times ir means the people in it are fallowing you."

" bra that's bull!"

" no it isn't …see they're still fallowing us."

" ohhhh."

Soon the highway was empty only a few cars drove past every 5 mins,

The car behind uub sped up and was driving beside them.

The driver rolled his window down.

"It's the guy that was bugging on me!" pan hissed as she watched him reach his arm down to grab something near him.

Uub drove faster but so did the guy and that's when it happened.

Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang

Three bullets hit uubs car wheels, the others hit the passengers………..bra, gotten, uub and pan.

Trunks drove down the dark road that were soon lit up with flashing light and were blocked by cop cars and people who were trying to see what happened.

Trunks slammed on his brakes and got out of his car, leaving the bitch…I mean moron…..sorry marron sleeping in the car.

Trunks jogged up to the cars and saw that in the middle of the cop cars was a car that had shattered windows from bullet mark and had dents from bullet marks in the doors and tires.

Trunks over heard two cops talking…..

"poor kids…didn't stand a chance…hit and run…terrible thing."

Trunkses face was took up with horror when he recognized the car….

" it can't be?"

trunks ran over to the car and pushed past the officer who yelled at him to stop but failed.

Trunks slowly walked to the car door and noticed blood on the windows.

He grabbed the hand his heart pounding… and opened the door.

A dead body fell out still attached with the seat belt.

Trunks face was taken with horror when he saw that it was a girl…..

And it was…..pan.

Trunks held her in his arms and them looked inside the car to see all his real friends dead.

Trunks looked down at pan…his pan dead in his arms, tears streaming down his face.

" panny……I'm sorry…….i…i….i- should have been with you…..and now you dead………"

panny I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT….WELL MY STORY IS DONE BUT I'M GONNA MAKE A SEQUEL IF YOU WANT ME TO…………………AND YES PAN MAY LIVE ALONG WITH GOTEN, BRA AND UUB……………..MAYBE AND IF THEY DO MY STORY WILL BE ON HOW TRUNKS AND PAN GET TOGETHER…….BUT ONLY IF YOU WANY A SEQUEL.**


	8. an please read

Like I said I will do a sequel and I know this story was pretty short and all but……yeah.

So review if you want me to do a sequel……..

And for the sequel I have some plans so if you don't like swearing or lemons then don't read my sequel but if its rated R what do you think your gonna get?


End file.
